Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by James.Lily.4eva
Summary: After Lily's eyes have been properly opened after the "incident", she decides to do something no one had expect her to ever do. She gave James Potter a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhhhh I can never find it in myself to finish a fanfic! Maybe it's due to the fact that I don't get motivation from any of y'all too! We'll have fun reading this haha**

* * *

*morning after the "incident"*

"We totally screwed up didn't we?" James Potter asked his best mates as he grumpily attacked his breakfast bread with a butter knife.

Sirius Black, in an attempt to get James to snap out of the miserable funk he'd been in all morning, grabbed the butter knife and threw it across the table.

"YES WE SCREWED UP AND YES SHE HATES US BUT STABBING AN INNOCENT PIECE OF BREAD ISNT GOING TO HELP US PRONGS" he roared out as he helped himself to a glass of orange juice.

Remus being the quiet observant one chuckled at his friends over dramatic analyzation of the situation.

Yes, they'd ended a long friendship between Lily and Snape, but everyone saw it coming. Two people from different houses, specially Griffindor and Slytherin, had no chance of keeping a life long friendship this time around.

He was about to intervene at the clearly inclining argument between James and Sirius when he caught the scent of a certain red head walking towards them.

It took two second for James and Sirius to stop their arguments as they too felt Lily's presence heading their way.

Lily walked confidently towards her usual spot near Mary and Marlene but one look at her eyes and you'd know Lily wasn't okay.

Her usual bright green almond eyes were puffy and red. Clear evidence of her crying her eyes out the previous night.

If anyone noticed, they didn't comment on it. The opposite actually, they treated her completely normal. Word had gotten around to the events of yesterday and no one could find it in themselves to bring up the event to the sullen redhead.

Everyone except the Slytherin, whom laughed at her distraught state. Something the Gryffindors glared at.

As breakfast went on in a tense atmosphere, Lily seemed determined to end it once and for all.

She stood up and walker towards the Mauraders, something everyone observed.

She reached them and she asked

"Potter can I talk you for a second?" She said as she motioned her head towards the exit of the Great Hall.

James looked undoubtedly stumped but nodded and stood up immediately and followed Lily out.

Remus and Sirius observed the whole encounter and each had an curiouslook on their face as they turned their attention back to their breakfast.

But neither had a look of pure hatredas certain Slytherin did,as he watched the girl he loved walk away with the guy he hated.

* * *

*once outside Great Hall*

James fidgeted as he observed the girl he was head over heels for pacing back and forth deciding how she should approach the situation.

Eventually she decided to go with her gut and turned her attention on James, who had been observing her intently.

Lily ran a hand through her hair, something she hadn't planned on doing and she caught the pleased look on James face she couldn't help herself from blushing in embarrassment.

She cleared her threat and started.

"Listen I won't stand here and say that what you did yesterday wasn't foolish and comepltely below anything you'd pull before, but I don't blame you"

She made eye contact with James for a second to make sure he was paying attention and was glad to find that he was.

So she continued

"Mary told me how Sev-Snape instigated the argument and attacked you when you weren't facing him. I can't say I'm surprised he'd been going down the twisted road I know he's in and ugh enough about him. I just wanted to thank you for finally showing me  
/the kind of person I knew he was but refused to accept. It was time I cut things with him either way, with the way the war is unraveling lately, it's better it was sooner than later. So thanks Potter" she finished in one whole breath, panting as she  
/recovered some air.

She waited for James to comment or say anything really at this point and when he stood there looking gobbsmacked she turned around and began walking towards her first class of the day, determined to run away from this embarrassing encounter.

But just as she took a couple steps a hand spun her by the shoulders and she was shocked to find James gazing at her with such a rare intensity in his eyes.

"Lily I was a damn prat we both know it. I never meant for you to get hurt, specially not by him. I'm sorry he called you what he did. If I could go back in time I would fix all of this from happening." He said ina voice that sounded so sincere that Lily  
/couldn't stop herself from believing.

She gave him a small smile and said

"Thanks Potter, you're not so bad. You know when you're not trying to be a prat" she said with twinkle in her eyes.

James being glad he got a positive emotion out of her gave her a huge smile and said

"Nicest compliment you've ever given me Evans, might want to stop that or else I'll really never stop fawning over you"

She rolled her eyes in a playful matter and said

"Wouldn't want that now would we"

Before James could react to what was the first friendly conversation with Lily, she spun around and walked towards Potions.

* * *

 **Short and brief I know. Maybe if I get some favs or reviews I'll post the next chapter by tomorrow.**


	2. Ch 2

*in potions*

"All right class, the term is officially over, so you are all probably wondering why I summoned you all here" Sludgehorn said as he walked towards his desk, having had gathered all his students attention he went on.

"I have an assignment for the summer that I need you guys to work on." He laughed at all the groans that simple statement brought out of his students.

"Now before you all tune me out you must know that the winning pair, gets a flask of my favorite potion ever invented. Felix felicis, or what is also known as-"

He was interrupted by an eager looking Lily Evans who finished his sentence with ease.

"Liquid Luck" she said brightly.

His eyes soften as he turned to his favorite student and said

"Yes Miss Evans, correct as ever. Five points to Griffindor"

Lily smiled at the appraisal and caught the smug looks of all the Gryffindors around her and she also caught the glares the Slytherins sent her.

She shrugged her shoulders turning her attention back to her proffesor, ready to pay attention and determined to be a part of the winning pair.

"First of all y'all need partners, before you start prancing towards one of your friends I got to let y'all know that I'm going to be the one who picks yalls partners"

He pulled out a bag and with his wand he summoned two names at random and thus the pairing began.

"Amycus, you're with Mary" he started and Lily gave her friend Mary a sad smile as she was forced to cross the room towards the angered Slytherin.

"Sirius, you're with Bellatrix" the room went dead silent as Sirius and Bellatrix walked up towards each other, each having a face of uttermost disgust displaying.

And so on everyone paired up. Remus with Marlene, much to their surprise and amusement. Peter was paired up with a scary looking Slytherin girl who looked like she was torn between screaming or crying.

"And last but not least, it seems y'all are the only ones left so you guys pair up" sludgehorn said as he pointed at Lily and James.

Sirius barked out a laugh and raised a fist at James, obviously showing the joy he felt for his friend. Mary and Marlene gave Lily a teasing grin and giggled.

Lily walked up to James and tried to act civil to James as she remembered the conversation they shared earlier.

"Soooo partner" James began looking quite happy with himself.

He was cut off by Sludgehorn saying

" I need you and your partner to spend some time together this summer and gather some information on the potion you will all be assigned"

He then went around the room assigning them a potion. When he got to James and Lily he grinned as he assigned them Ammortia, the most powerful love potion in the world, to both of their surprise.

As he dismissed them James waited for Lily as they headed towards the trains and said

"I'll owl you when I get home and we can decide when and where to meet over the summer alright?"

Lily was pleasantly surprised to see James trying to take the assignment seriously.

She smiled and said

"You got it" as she raced up to catch her friends and missed the look of adoration James gave her and missed when he said

"You'll see the real James Potter this summer Lily, even if it's the last thing I do"

He picked up his own pace to find his friends and missed a lurking Severus Snape shooting daggers at James with the most furious look he could manage" 

* * *

**Second chapter yayyyy. So guys I got out of school today for 2 weeks and I'm extremely glad and happy!**


	3. Ch 3

*over the summer*

 _Dear Lily_

 __

 _I hope your summer is going well. So about Sludgehorn's project, I think we should meet at my house next Wednesday so we can start doing some research. You can come at any time just use your floo and say "Potter Manor"._

 __

 _Don't worry padfoot won't be there, he will be spending the summer with his family..._

 __

 _Well enough of that. I look forward to getting your owl._

 __

 _James aka your future husband._

 _(Sorry Lils couldn't help myself)_

 __

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __

 _Dear James aka arrogant toerag,_

 __

 _My summer so far has been horrendous!_

 _I know you probably don't want to hear about it but Melin! My sister is driving me insane with her whale of a boyfriend!_

 __

 _Anyways I'll drop by around noon next Wednesday if that alright with you._

 __

 _I'm rather surprised your other half won't be there, I don't think Sirius has ever gone home for a full summer with his family since first year.. oh well I'm sure it's some much needed bonding time._

 __

 _How's your summer treating you so far?_

 __

 _Love Lily_

 _(No Potter that isn't me proclaiming my undying love for you that's me ending my letter politely)_

 __

 __

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __

 __

 _Dear Lily_

 __

 _Your last letter was just delightful, okay I'm going to stop writting like that now._

 __

 _My summer has been summer you know?_

 _It's been pretty dull without pads, but I'm managing. My mum and dad have been out a lot recently, auror stuff they tell me._

 __

 _I've been playing quidditch a lot, trying to get ready for next season and that's probably enough quidditch talk for right now haha._

 __

 _Please fill me in with as much as you can about your sister whale of a boyfriend! I don't think I've ever heard you insult anyone besides Sirius and I. That bloke must really be something special._

 __

 _With undying love,_

 _James_

 _(A tad too much I think but oh well)_

 __

 __

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __

 __

 _Dear pain in my arse,_

 _Oops sorry meant James,_

 __

 _I can't really put into words how they make me feel. Maybe I can show you how they act one day, but you have to promise not to pull out your wand on them POTTER!_

 __

 _Anyways I was wondering if we should stop at diagon alley to get some more books for research? I feel like that would be usefull right?_

 __

 _Love Lily_

 _(You wish)_

 __

 __

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __

If only Lily knew that James wished with all of his heart that Lily meant it when she wrote "love", if only Lily knew that James wasn't playing around with her about his feelings for her.

If only. 


End file.
